Chapter 42
Dance with Undershaft phase.6 is the 42nd chapter of the manga and the final chapter of the Dance with Undershaft Arc. Following R's death Koko Hekmatyar has Hex's hideout in Iraq bombed with a B-52, killing her. She then visits R's grave in Italy, where she meets George Black. Title page Koko Hekmatyar and Valmet. Summary Koko reflects that Echo told her to always wear a smile, but R later told her that that was unnecessary. She is on a roof with Valmet, who has gotten out of the hospital. When she asks what she should do Valmet tells her that she is wonderful either way, which Koko briefly questions angrily as she is an arms dealer. However Valmet is not fazed by this and reassures Koko that she has an air about her that tells everyone else that she will do great things, which she suggests is why R sacrificed himself for her. Koko perks up and begins to squeeze Valmet's breasts which she explains is in honour of R when questioned. Somewhere in the mountains of Iraq Hex is huddled by herself in a cave with her hair cut short and her right eye bandaged. She questions how she ended up like this, thinking of herself as justice, when the two surviving members of Cutthroat return with food. They then hear a loud droning which turns out to be a B-52 flying overhead. As it drops its payload, Hex realises that Koko is avenging R and before the bombs hit she draws her pistol to commit suicide, vowing to fight Koko again in hell. From some distance away Lehm, Wiley, and Lutz observe the bombing and confirm Hex's death. Koko receives the news while she is in Italy visiting R's grave with Jonah, who has also brought flowers. George Black then arrives on the scene and is frisked by the rest of the squad before he meets Koko, confirming that he has come alone. Koko thanks him for covering up the shootout in Prague which he brushes off before noticing Jonah, but does not say anything to him. He then advises Koko that a Paramilitary Operations Officer who has gone to ground is very hard to track and warns her to watch out for Hex. Before he leaves, George asks Koko how many rockets she has launched, but she denies knowing the exact number. Koko then leaves a bottle of on R's grave as she says goodbye. As he drives away George receives word from the CIA that Koko has bombed a mountainside in northern Iraq with a large payload bomber. Their sources on the ground have confirmed that Hex and her men are dead. George stops his car and gets out, reflecting that he has lost both his arms and that Koko is the personification of violence. He then has a conversation in his head with both R and Hex and responds to what they had told him about Koko, vowing to make her dance until she squeals. As he gets back in and continues on he states that he wanted to fight alongside them, as Hex tells him that he made a good choice not to. However a back injury he sustained after graduating from the ended his career as a , which R questions. George dismisses this last statement with a laugh. Anime and manga differences *R and Koko are drinking during the day in the flashback and are near an unidentified coast. *The bombing sequence is longer and Hex’s men are shown when the bombs drop. *Koko leaves a different bottle of alcohol and sheds a tear while doing so. *George is not shown stopping his car when he gets the news that Hex is dead. His conversation with both R and Hex is portrayed as them appearing as ghostly figures. Category:Volume 7 42